Black Rose
by Betty The Writer
Summary: He comes back only to find a different Sakura. What will he do when he will find out why she is acting strange? Will he save her from herself or will she die?
1. Welcome back

It's been 4 years since Sasuke left Konoha. In time Naruto saw how Sakura suffered and became emotionless, careless even her chakra turned dark. She was the strongest ninja now but Naruto wasn't bad either. The team 7 was reunited, Sasuke being replaced by Sai. What they didn't know was that this day was going to change their lives. The team was called to the hokage tower where they came face to face to a happy Tsunade.

"Thank God you're here. I have good and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The good news granny, what's up?" asked Naruto excited.

"Stop calling me that Naruto! But anyway, the good news is that Sasuke is coming back"

"You're telling the truth?"

"Of course I'm telling the truth Naruto. Now the bad news is that you have a mission with him and his team right away. " Tsunade turned to face Sakura. "I don't want any problems, which means no fighting or killing Sasuke or his team, got that Sakura?"

"Yeah, I could care less about them. Let's just get this mission done."

Tsunade gave them the mission details and told them that Sasuke will be waiting at the gates along with Kakashi. Naruto was jumping up and down at the thought that his best friend returned while Sakura was walking silently with him. She didn't care that Sasuke was back, she even thought that he might attack the village, but she just wanted this mission to be over. When they reached the gates they saw Sasuke waiting patiently for them and of course Kakashi wasn't there yet.

"Teme, you're really back!"

Naruto ran and hugged Sasuke while Sakura and Sai stayed back and watched. Sai didn't knew Sasuke at all but he was glad that he came back because maybe now Naruto will stop whining about how he wanted to go after Sasuke instead of training.

"I'm back dobe, you can let me go now" said Sasuke annoyed.

"The team is back. Isn't it wonderful Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura." Said Sasuke and smirked at his former team mate.

"Look Uchiha, I don't care what you do. You can go back to the Akatsuki for all I care, but if you get in my way I will kill you"

_'What the hell happened to her?! She used to be a happy fangirl who was weak but couldn't wait to see me. All I see now is an emotionless girl with a dark chakra. But her voice was so lanced with venom and hatred… What happened to you while I was gone, Sakura?'_ Sasuke took in her looks. She was a completely different person. She turned from that happy cheery person to this girl filled with hatred for him. When Naruto saw that the silence was beginning to turn to tension he decided to speak.

"Sakura-chan remember that Tsunade told you to be good to him. You know you wanted him to come back too."

"I was stupid to want that bastard to come back…"

Karin shot up and looked at Sakura. "Don't talk like that about my Sasuke-kun you bitch."

Sakura stiffed and turned to look at Karin. "If you call me like that one more time I swear I'll…"

"You'll what? Kill me?!" Karin begins to laugh. "Pardon me, I wanted to say pathetic little bitch."

Sakura growls and then suddenly disappears.

"Damn it Sai, we have to stop her." Sai nods and they start looking around.

_'Stop her? What are they talking about? What could she do, she was preety weak and I doubt she changed that much.'_

Suddenly Sakura appears behind Karin with a kunai at her throat. Naruto's face turns pale and Sai looks away. Sasuke watches in disbelief still not believing that Sakura could be that fast. He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Karin gasp in pain. Sakura gave him an evil smile as he saw the blood on the kunai.

"Now Karin, who is the pathetic little bitch?"

**_Hey guys. This is a story I wrote some time ago. Should I continue it or not?_**


	2. Losing control

"S-sakura-chan, calm down please. Tsunade said no fighting or killing. Just remember that were here for you. Let her go" Naruto said gaining Sakura's attention. Sakura looked confused as she looked at Naruto.

_'Let who go… Oh crap, I did it again, but I can't help myself. She pissed me off'_

Sakura took a deep breath and reappeared next to Naruto who sighed in relief. Karin looked closely at Sakura. _'When have I told her my name? And what the hell is wrong with her chakra, it's somehow different.'_

Just before they could say something else Kakashi appeared.

"I see that everyone is here. Welcome back, Sasuke. We are going to split in two teams. Team 7 and Sasuke will go north and I'll go with the rest to south. It's a simple mission. There is an Akatsuki member near Konoha and we just have to catch it and find out what it wants. We'll meet here tomorrow."

They were walking for 2 hours when they decided to rest a bit. Sakura was beginning to be impatient. She wasn't tired and she wanted to find the intruder as soon as possible.

"So teme, what have you been doing all these years?"

"That is none of your business, dobe"

"But I-"

"Don't waste your time Naruto. He'll always be the same cold bastard. Just leave him alone that what he wants." Sakura stops for a moment to calm down. All this was making her mad. She calmed down and looked at Naruto. "I'm going to look around because I think we'll have to camp here."

"I'll come with you" said Sai as he followed her in the woods. Sasuke stared at the spot where she disappeared. He couldn't believe she said that.

"What happened to her?"

"I really don't know. She's been like this for two years now. She was hurt after you left and I could see she was suffering. She started training but she couldn't focus so nothing worked right. Then one day she seemed lost in thought and more distracted than usual, just not herself. The next day she became a different person. She started doing things that even I couldn't do and she turned colder"

_Flashback_

_Naruto saw Sakura coming and smiled. When she reached them Naruto's smile faded. There was something about her that changed. She no longer had that light in her eyes and that smile on her face. She had empty eyes and a blank face._

_ "Sakura-chan, are you okay? You look different."_

_ "I'm fine." _

_ "You sure because you can tell me if-"_

_ "Stop being a nuisance. I said I'm fine, now leave me alone"_

"Now she gets pissed off often, she doesn't care about anyone and she won't trust anyone. Your friend Karin got lucky today."

"What do you mean, she wouldn't have killed her. She's still Sakura"

"Believe me Sasuke, she would have. She isn't the Sakura you used to know. She would kill without even blinking. She is a totally different person and I don't know why…"

Just then they heard Sai calling Naruto. The quickly stood up and ran over to him only to find Sakura with a smirk on her face. In front of her was the intruder but they couldn't tell who he was because he was wearing a hood.

"Looks like I caught the rat. Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

The intruder began to laugh and Sakura started to get angry.

"You don't remember me, Sakura? That hurts my feelings."

"S-sasori, b-but I killed you. You were supposed to be dead"

"You actually thought you killed me?! That is so funny. You'll never kill me. You're too weak"

Sasuke's POV

What the hell is going on?! Was Sakura the ninja that killed Sasori? But why is he still alive? Damn, Sakura is getting angry and Sasori won't shut up.

"You never win Sakura. You couldn't bring back Sasuke, you couldn't save those important to you. You will always be weak."

In that moment Sakura's hair changed into a darker shade of pink and her eyes turned black as she attacked Sasori knocking him off his feet causing him to lose his smile. They were fighting when I realized something. It wasn't just her appearance that changed. Her chakra was now so dark and powerful that she could even beat the nine tailed fox itself. But where is this power coming from? Sasori doesn't stand a chance against her now. Sakura jumped at him with a final attack which killed him instantly. She turned to face us still keeping her fighting stance. Oh God, she thinks were the bad guys now. Will she really try to kill us?


	3. Questions

I heard Naruto and that guy, Sai I think it was his name, gasp in horror. I could see the bloodlust in Sakura's eyes. I have to admit I saw this look before but I never expected Sakura to look at me like this. Wait…why do I care? Plus she is looking at those two not at me. She takes a step and smiles. It's not the smile she used to have, that sweet gentle smile, it's a devil smile. She takes two more steps forward and raises her kunai, ready to strike. She looks at me and begins to laugh and the she jumps and attacks Sai. As if he read her mind Sai jumps up and avoids Sakura's attack. She growls but she doesn't return her attention to him. Instead she turns her back on him and looks at me. I can't fight her. Not again. After the last time I attacked her I had nightmares for 3 months. How do I bring her back now… She walks closer to me and gets into position to strike again. Okay, now I must do something before she kills me.

"Sakura, snap out of it. Why are you fighting us, we are your friends"

She looks at me confused, like she is trying to remember who I am. She takes another step but this time she hesitates slightly.

"Sakura, it's me. It's me Sasuke. Please stop. Just come back, please…"

Why do I want her to come back so bad? Do I like her? No, I don't. It's impossible. It must be because I feel guilty for attacking her that time. She is just my former team mate and an annoying fan-girl. But then again, she isn't my fan-girl anymore…

"Just come back. We're here for you. I promise I won't leave you alone"

Sakura blinked as her eyes and hair turn back to their original color and she fainted.

It's been 5 hours since she fainted and she doesn't show any sign of waking up. What happened with her back there? And what if she doesn't wake up? Wait, what the hell am I thinking. She will wake up and everything will be okay.

"She'll be okay Sasuke. You care about her, don't you?"

"She is my team mate. She was my friend, isn't it okay to be a little concerned about her?"

"No Sasuke. I meant that you love her more than a friend. I can see it in your eyes. You'll see that I'm right."

"Your imagination is too big, dobe. What happened to her earlier, she looked like she was possessed. "

"That's it."

"What?"

"She is possessed by a demon. I bet it's from the Akatsuki."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been like this since the fight with Sasori. When the Akatsuki wanted her to join them she refused and they threatened to kill her. I think that when she battled Sasori he must have had the demon with him. That thing was supposed to kill Sakura."

For once in his life the dobe was using his brain. The question is why didn't the demon kill Sakura? And if it was supposed to kill her then why did it took over her now?


	4. Finding out

Sakura's POV

_Flashback_

_I am returning back to the village after a solo mission. After three more steps Sasori appears in front of me._

_"I'll make you an offer. You join the Akatsuki and we'll make you stronger then you ever imagined or you die right now. "_

_"How about none?! I will never join the Akatsuki"_

_"Then so be it. I'll kill you"_

_We fought for a long time but my last blow sent him flying into a tree. With his last power he made some hand signs and then he died. I saw him fall to the ground, dead. A moment later I felt a sharp pain in my chest and my vision became blurry. What did he do? My whole body hurts and I can't move. I soon leave the darkness take over me. I wake up surrounded by darkness. Where am I? In front of me appears a girl with dark pink hair and black eyes. Then it made sense. Sasori put a demon in my body._

_"Your chakra is strong. I can make it stronger. You won't need anyone to protect you. You will be one step ahead of everyone."_

_"You can make me that strong?"_

_"Of course, so do we have a deal?"_

_"I guess we have a deal"_

My head hurts like hell. That means she took over again.

"I had to kill him, he was pissing me off. Too bad you came to your senses. I wanted to kill that Uchiha boy."

There she is. Since we made that deal I can hear her talking in my head. I won't let her kill anybody else.

"No, you won't kill Sasuke."

"Why, I thought you don't like him anymore"

"I don't but that doesn't mean I'll let you kill him. I won't let you kill any of my friends, never."

I was starting to wake up. My head is killing me. That stupid demon would of killed Sasuke if I hadn't woken up. I remember that Sasuke was telling me something, but what? How could he snap me back to reality when nobody else can? I open my eyes slowly. Oh god, it's already night. I stood up and Naruto and Sasuke followed my move.

"Sakura-chan you shouldn't get up. You had a pretty ugly fight, your wounds could open."

Naruto tried to make me sit down but I can't.

"I'm fine. I have to find Kakashi and go to Tsunade."

"Sakura-chan we don't even know where Kakashi is."

Then I remembered that Kakashi gave me a warning bomb for situations like this because they anticipated I'll need them. I pulled out a bomb and detonated it in the air. After two seconds Kakashi was there with Sasukes team.

"What happened?"

"You and Tsunade-sama were right. I can't control it"

"I knew it. We have to find out what kind of demon is"

"Okay, but how?"

"With a jutsu. It's quite simple. Just stay still and let me do the rest."

I did as he told me but as soon as he started doing hand signs the demon started talking angrily in my head.

"No, stop him. Move right now or I'll make you"

When she saw I wouldn't move she started screaming. I felt like my head was going to blow. Her screams were getting louder and louder until she took over me and I faded into the darkness.

Sasuke's POV

I was watching Sakura carefully as Kakashi began to do some hand signs. After a little lime I saw how she started trembling, she closed her eyes and then she covered her ears with her hands. She was breathing heavily. Damn, this wasn't good. In a second Sakura started screaming and the demon took over. When she opened her eyes she looked at Kakashi. She was preparing to fight. In a blink of an eye she was behind Kakashi kunai at his neck. Kakashi vanished before she could do something. The fight was beginning. The thing is that Sakura was on a side and the rest of us were on the other. Even so, we couldn't win.

"It's a very powerful demon. I'm surprised it hasn't killed Sakura by now."

'Kakashi was right. If this demon was so powerful, why isn't Sakura dead? ' I thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Sakura laugh.

"You don't even know her limits Kakashi. It was always about Naruto and Sasuke and how strong they were, but you were missing what was right under your nose. Sakura is even stronger then Sasuke Uchiha over here. You always thought she needed protection when they were the ones who should of worried about that."

She turned to look at me. She was smirking.

"The thing that broke her and made her even stronger was you. I should be grateful I suppose. You were always cold and rude to her. That's why she trained to become stronger. She felt like she was always behind you and Naruto. She wanted to reach out to wanted to impress you. Such a stupid girl. She always thought her 'Sasuke-kun' will come back to her. She is so pathetic to even think for a second that a bastard like you could feel something else besides hate and wish for revenge. Poor thing."

I can't believe Sakura felt that way. She used to be so happy all the time. Who would have thought she was so broken inside. And then I left her. I feel something I never felt before. Do I like her?

**_What do you think? Sasuke likes Sakura? _**


	5. out of control

We were staring at Sakura, waiting for her to do the first move.

"She won't be able to hear us, the demon took full control over her. " said Kakashi as he started to back away.

He wants us to just leave her like that?! No, I can't. Naruto needs her, Kakashi needs her. I need her. She was the only one that helped me, she was the only one who didn't left when I needed someone to keep me company. I really need her to come back.

"No… You heard me last time, you can hear me this time. You have to come back. Everybody needs you."

"It's pointless Sasuke, she doesn't hear you…" Kakashi said feeling sorry for his student.

"She has to… Sakura we need you. I need you. "

I saw Sakura blink as if trying to clear her vision. I had to try one more time.

"Yeah Sakura, I need you so come back to me. Please… "

She started to tremble and in a minute she changed back to normal. I was fast enough to catch her when she passed out. Now I know that I like her, but does she still love me after all I have done to her?

Sakura's POV

That damn demon took over again. Here it is looking like nothing happened. I hate it, but how do I get rid of it.

"Get away from me. You almost killed my friends, I want you gone. "

"I won't leave until you kill Sasori"

"What are you talking about? He is dead"

The demon started laughing.

"No, he is pretty much alive. I will take care of him later. There is one thing I don't understand though. How did that Uchiha kid woke you up? Well it's nothing to worry about. Next time I promise you, I will kill him"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"You'll see, he'll die soon, you just wait. "

The demon was gone and I started to wake up. I am at the hospital. My body hurts but I have to get out of here before that demon kills Sasuke or Naruto. The door opens and Naruto Sai and Sasuke come in. Oh shit! What do I do now?

Sasuke's POV

Sakura is awake, thank god. She seems to be a little confused as Naruto gives her a bear hug.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you woke up!"

"Easy Naruto, you'll kill Sakura-san"

"Sai's right dobe, let her breathe."

After Naruto lets Sakura go she sits up in a more comfortable position.

"What are you doing here? Why did you came?"

"We wanted to see if you were better" said Naruto but he was cut off when Tsunade came in.

"I need to talk to all of you."

**_Sorry for the late upload, school and stuff. Anyway I wanted to ask if you want me to continue this story since you don't seem to like it._**


End file.
